


Sonno senza risveglio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Telematico [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Coma, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Spanner non si dà pace per aver perso la donna che ama.Ha partecipato al EASTER ADVENT CHALLENGE della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Prompt: 124. Mucca
Relationships: Spanner (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Other(s)
Series: Telematico [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702750





	Sonno senza risveglio

Sonno senza risveglio

La luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestrella della stanza dell’ospedale illuminava gl’infissi verdini, i diversi macchinari e la testata metallica del letto.

Spanner era seduto accanto al letto, su una sedia di plastica e fissava la giovane incosciente nel letto.

“Sai, dovresti proprio svegliarti. Mi manchi parecchio” mormorò.

Una lacrima gli rigò il volto, strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

< Dopo tutto questo tempo ad aspettarti dovrei aver imparato a non piangere, ma non riesco a smettere > pensò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

Le sue iridi verdi brillarono, mentre infilava la mano in tasca.

“Ti piace quello che sogni, almeno?

A cosa stai pensando adesso? Io a te. Nel cuore non riesco ad avere altro che te. Vorrei sapere se anche io ci sono nei tuoi sogni”. Sfilò un lecca-lecca dalla tasca.

“Non riesco a dimenticare il giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati la prima volta. Pioveva.

Io mi ero appena trasferito in Giappone dall’Italia, ero davvero confuso. Tokyo era immensa.

Tu eri una Simon scappata dalla tua isola. Ormai ti eri completamente ambientata, ma sapevi cosa voleva dire venire da un chiuso paesino mafioso.

Hai ignorato quanto fossero distanti le nostre famiglie e mi hai aiutato”.

Osservò il viso pallido di Nami, i capelli rossi adagiati intorno al suo viso.

“Tu mi hai aiutato a crescere. Per te non ero solo una ‘mucca’.

Credevo che noi Bovino fossimo destinati solo ad essere carne da macello” gemette.

< Per il mondo resto solo una mucca. Rischio sempre di fare la fine di mio cugino Romero > rifletté, espirando dalle narici.

Aveva scartato il lecca-lecca rosso e se lo era messo in bocca, succhiando rumorosamente.

“Sai, la famiglia mafiosa che ho fondata sta andando a gonfie vele. Tu mi hai dato il coraggio di tentare. Nessuno aveva mai provato a creare un’organizzazione interamente telematica.

In fondo essere un genio dell’informatica a qualcosa mi è servito davvero, anche prima di finire la laurea”.

Ad ogni movimento della sua testa, ondeggiavano i suoi boccoli biondi grandi un pugno.

“Posso sentire ancora la tua voce e la tua risata. Sì, è un suono che mi è rimasto dentro”.

La porta dell’ospedale si aprì, Spanner alzò il capo ed osservò Bianchi entrare.

“Ho trovato Dokuro in corridoio. Si sta prendendo un the” disse la giovane. Teneva in mano dei fiori.

“Appena viene, me ne andrò con lui” rispose Spanner, succhiando più forte.

Bianchi sistemò i fiori in un vaso che ne aveva già altri.

“Di nuovo qui?” domandò.

< Come se io non venissi spesso. Sono solo dei ragazzini e pensare che un giorno si sveglieranno mi aiuta a soffrire meno per la mancanza di Romeo > pensò.

Spanner rispose: “Passa il tempo ed io sono ancora qua.

Penso che lo sarò sempre”.

Bianchi ribatté: “Vedrai, tornerà da te. Vuoi parlare?”. Rimboccò le coperte alla ragazza e controllò il funzionamento dei macchinari, osservando minuziosamente i tubi.

“Non dovrebbero occuparsi di lei le infermiere?” domandò Spanner.

Bianchi ribatté: “Non mi fido troppo di questo ospedale”.

“Vederti occuparti di lei è tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno” le rispose.

Bianchi notò che aveva un taglio sulla mano, si sedette accanto a lui e trasse delle bende dalla tasca.

Spanner la guardò dargli il primo soccorso ed espirò dalle narici, il lecca-lecca era in buona parte consumato.

“Sarà successo mentre lavoravo con qualche ingranaggio” sussurrò.

Bianchi gli disse: “So quanto ti manca, però non puoi dimenticarti di vivere per lei”.

“Posso permettermi di distrarmi. Si occuperà di me la mia ‘sorellona’ adottiva, no?” domandò Spanner.

< Neanche per te sono solo una stupida mucca > pensò.

Bianchi annuì.

“Questo sempre. Te lo prometto”.


End file.
